Heretofore, pest control agents used laborious visual search techniques in their attempts to locate the areas of insect infestations within structures and about the lawns and yards.
Due to the difficulties of visually locating the infestation regions, exterminators frequently are required to apply excessive amounts of poisons to assure eradication. Such over spraying may present environmental and health hazards.
The present invention has been developed and field tested to facilitate determination of the exact areas, types and relative extent of insect infestation. In this manner, the extent and type of poison can be tailored to effect eradication while minimizing hazard to humans.